Relax Shin-chan
by S97
Summary: Midorima is having a terrible day. Takao figures he needs to relax and know just how to make him do it. WARNING: EXTREME AMOUNTS OF FLUFF


This is my first story I've ever written and actually posted. So be kind, please. That being said I would like some constuctive criticisms. I had the hardest time writing Midorima and trying to keep him in character.

This was actually meant to be non-established relationship, but as I was rereading it, I realized it could work either way.

There are not enough of these kinds of stories and felt the need to remedy this. Also, this is self-beta'd, so sorry if it sucks, but hope you enjoy.

Oha-asa lied to him. Oha-asa never lied to him, traitor. It said Cancers would have good luck that day if they had a blue number 2 pencil, so he went and bought a pack of pencils assorted in the rainbow("Look, Shin-Chan, it's the Generation of miracles"), selected the blue one, and gave the rest to Takao, who sighed and put them in his backpack.

It was when that blue number 2 pencil snapped in half during class that he knew that life was out to get him. Well, that and what all led up to that.

First, he had lost the coin toss-another thing that had never happened-between him and Takao. Because of this they were late to school. ("I have sometimes questioned if you even know _how_ to ride a bike, Shin-Chan.")

Then, when they did get to school, just as they were entering the gate, someone bumped into him from behind, late as well, and knocked him over. He got a hurried "Sorry!" as the kid ran into school. He thought he heard a crunch upon impact, but felt no pain(other than the normal I-just-fell-on-my-ass type of pain), so he disregarded it.

"This isn't your day, is it, Shin-Chan", Takao asked, snickering as he helped him up.

It wasn't until they got to class, after being scolded by their teacher for being tardy, that he realized the crunching sound he thought, and had indeed heard, was his blue number 2 pencil, when he tried to remove it from his backpack and it fell apart in his hand.

After that everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. He was handed back a test that he had gotten a C on. _A C! He hadn't gotten below a B since Elementary school!_

In basketball practice, his shooting percentage dropped down to 80%. Way above average, but for him, it was only sub-par, at best. He had to sit and listen as the coach ranted at him.

Afterword, he was approached by a girl in his class-he didn't even remember her name-and had to listen impatiently as she confessed her 'undying love' for him. He was so irritated by now, he didn't even bother being polite when he shot her down. (You know, Shin-Chan, most people don't _complain_ when a girl like them.")

It was the little things that got to Midorima Shintarou, more than anything. A few minor irritants, well, irritated him more than one big thing ever could. Still, it was worse than usual today. He personally blamed the pencil.

He was silent on the ride home, listening to Takao supply words to the open air between them like always. However, unlike always, he was sitting in the cart, again. Midorima had lost the coin toss. Again. This time, even Takao looked amazed.

When they got to Midorima's house they set about their routine of getting the spare futon out and laying it down, while Takao went to make them some tea. It was Friday. Takao always stayed over at Midorima's on the weekends. Midorima didn't know why. Takao always just insisted.

"It's the weekend, Shin-Chan. Your parents are always gone on the weekends! Who knows what sorts of naughty stuff we could do", he always said with a smirk.

To which he replied every time, "We always just have a giant Netflix marathon."

Takao would sigh. "I know."

Midorima figured it was one of those social cues he would never understand, nor would he ever try to understand, so he quit asking.

Today, however, was a bit different. Midorima insisted on doing their homework before anything else. They usually left it for Saturday morning, but he just wanted to get it over with. He was fed up with today.

He sat down on the couch and lay his head against the back of it, eyes closing, sigh escaping his lips as Takao came back in from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea and set them on the table. That had been originally Midorima's task, as it was his house and he wanted to be a good host, however he was quickly banned from the kitchen when he set the tea kettle on fire. Literally. Takao still didn't know how he had managed that.

"You should try to relax more, Shin-Chan", Takao said as he poked Midorima in the ribs playfully, "You're always so stiff."

Midorima jumped slightly at the prod to his ribs and hoped Takao would ignore it. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have noticed, though he hid a secret smirk, and they did their homework in relative peace. With Takao involved nothing was ever completely peaceful, after all.

"So, Shin-Chan, what movie should we start with? You've never seen the Star Wars movies, and that is a crime against humanity, so I think we should start with those." It took a few seconds for him to notice Midorima was seemingly not paying attention and smiled wickedly. Takao skittered his, albeit blunt, fingernails down Midorima's side, giggling when he yelped and flailed a few feet back, blushing at the sound he'd just made. He immediately tried to compose himself back to the blank expression he normally wore.

"Well, Shin-Chan?"

"...Hmm?"

Takao sighed fau-angrily, "You weren't listening to me at all were you?" He had to keep himself from laughing out loud as a guilty expression washed over Midorima's face only to be completely hidden not even a second later. It was honestly hilarious how tsudere Midorima was. Always trying to look completely disinterested. He'd never been able to fool Takao, though. Plus, it would have been obvious to just about anyone else he wasn't actually angry.

"Honestly Shin-Chan, you really need to relax a bit", he said echoing his earlier words, and pounced. With how physical he was, constantly tackling and hugging him, it didn't take long for Takao to figure out Midorima was ticklish, at all. He didn't tickle him very often, though. He liked to save it for extreme cases. Particularly bad days, for example.

He was also stubborn.

"H-how is this relaxing", Midorima asked, voice strained, eyes tightly closed, and mouth set in a firm line. It was just barely twitching, though.

"Easy", Takao replied, satanically cheery, "Laughing is always relaxing, and you don't do enough of _that_ either." He ran his fingers over Midorima's lower belly and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a flinch. Midorima's worst spot, though, was his ribs. That was why he'd aimed for them earlier: He knew it would garner a reaction.

 _"Stop!"_

"Hmm...nope! This is fun!"

Midorima opened his eyes just slightly to glare at him. "Noho, it's n-not."

Takao smirked. "Well, it's fun for me, anyway", he said, before aiming his hands towards his hips: a place Takao knew would make him laugh.

Sure enough, the second Takao attacked his hipbones, light, airy laughs poured from Midorima's lips. Takao loved this side of Midorima. Everyone thought he was just a cold, unfeeling dickhead. But, Takao knew differently. He had emotions, he just didn't like showing them. And, when he did, Takao was the only one who had the privilege to witness. It was what made him fall in love with the green-haired idiot.

"T-takao, this isn't fuhuhuhnny!"

"But, you're laughing", Takao said innocently.

 _"You knowohoho what I mean!"_

Takao smiled softly and reached back from his position straddling a wildly squirming Midorima, who was trying and failing to get Takao's fingers away from him. The sparks dancing across his upper body were driving him insane.

All movement ceased completely when Takao grasped his right knee. His knees were _horrible_. Worse than his ribs, though Takao didn't know that. What possessed him to go there? He didn't care. He just knew that he had to keep Takao from tickling there, no matter the cost.

He didn't think as he reached up and pulled Takao down into a kiss, and time froze. Neither breathed as Takao's hands found their way to Midorima's shoulders and Midorima's climbed into Takao's hair. Tongues danced, and before long the need for air claimed both of them, and they seperated. Midorima's green eyes opened-when had he closed them-and looked into Takao's sparkling silver ones.

Both of their faces were flushed, lips swollen. They sat their staring into eternity in each others eyes.

"I love you, Takao", Midorima said finally.

Takao smiled gently and laid his head on Midorima's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "I know, Shin-Chan."

 _I love you, too._


End file.
